Adding It Up
by ChiaMarie23
Summary: Kaylie Jameson is just a normal girl with a normal life, but when she gets an unknown IM from someone who plays off as Adam Lambert, will she believe her friend Ashley?
1. Chapter 1

Kaylie Jameson walked into her house, finally home from school. _Just a few more weeks and then I'll be out of that lame ass place!_ She thought to herself. She was a senior in high school, 18 years old. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short. She was 5'6, perfect height for a girl, at least, she thought so. Her face was sort of oval/circle shaped. Her honey brown hair laid just past the middle of her back, in a French braid like it always was. She had just recently been able to take out her retainer, after 2 years of braces, so her teeth were perfectly straight. Her beautiful light, bright blue eyes stood out most whenever anyone looked at her. Her birthday, January 29th, was the same day as her idol, Adam Lambert. She was, in her mind, the utmost dedicated fan in the world. She had followed him on American Idol even! She was completely in love with him. The only thing was, she didn't act like most of his fans did. She wasn't crazy whenever she heard his name, and when she went to one of the concerts on the Idol tour, she didn't sit there screaming 'Adam, I love you!' fifty billion times like the other girls did. No. Instead, she portrayed herself as a mature, young adult and kept calm. One thing she did get excited about, was at the concert when she waved at him he smiled and waved back at her. Thinking about it made her heart flutter all over again, remembering it while she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door and took her backpack off, setting it right by the door and closing her bedroom door. She got on her computer and opened her music player. She found her Adam Lambert play list and started it up. The first song was 'For Your Entertainment'. She recalled Adam's performance at the American Music Awards as she signed into AOL instant messenger. She then got up and started dancing around, singing along with the song.

_Do ya know what ya got into?_  
_Can ya handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you._  
_I'm here for your entertainment!_  
_Woah! I bet ya thought I was soft and sweet!_  
_You thought an angel swept ya off your feet._  
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat._  
_I'm here for your entertainment!_

She finally sat back down at her computer, still listening to the song. When she was opening her MySpace page, she received a message from someone with the screen name _GlitterNGlamBert_. She opened the message and read it.

_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Hi there. (:  
_KayleJay91:_ Do I know you?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Uhm, well no. But I added you on myspace and saw your aim screen name on your profile, and I figured I'd see if you were online and just as I'd added you, you popped online.  
_KayleJay91:_ Ah. How'd you find my myspace?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I was just looking around for people in the area where I grew up.  
_KayleJay91:_ Oh so you grew up in Indianapolis, huh?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yeah.  
_KayleJay91:_ Where you at now? Indy still?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Nope. I'm in LA now. Well, San Diego but I'm usually driving around LA.  
_KayleJay91:_ Damn, lucky.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ You been to LA before?  
_KayleJay91:_ Nope, closest I've been to LA was Las Vegas and I was little.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ ?  
_KayleJay91:_ Dance competition.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Ah. Do you still dance?  
_KayleJay91:_ No. I tend to make up my own moves and stuff to music though while I'm in my room.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ That must be entertaining.  
_KayleJay91:_ It is! Ha ha. Wait, if you added me, which request are you?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I'm the one with no picture. It should have a music note as a picture. I picked it out myself.  
_KayleJay91:_ Ah, why don't you have any photos?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I hate posting pictures of myself, most people think they're fake anyway, or that I got them from someone else.  
_KayleJay91:_ Why would they think that?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Because people make a lot of profiles saying they are me and sometimes people call you a poser quite often.  
_KayleJay91:_ I see. But why don't you just tell them it's you?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ S'not worth the battle.  
_KayleJay91:_ Good point.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I've had to deal with it for awhile now, so I'm sort of accustomed to it.  
_KayleJay91:_ I don't know how you could be, but I guess everyone's got their own way of things.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yeah they do. Ow! Shit!  
_KayleJay91:_ What'd you do?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I hit my knee, damn small people chairs.  
_KayleJay91:_ Hey! Don't blame the chair if you're not a small person! Ha ha.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ How tall are you?  
_KayleJay91:_ 5'6, you?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ 6'1  
_KayleJay91:_ -_- Tall person…  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ :P Short person…  
_KayleJay91:_ Don't pick on me because I'm short.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Don't pick on me because I'm tall then.  
_KayleJay91:_ Dude, I just realized I don't even know your name.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Adam. My name is Adam, Kaylie.  
_KayleJay91:_ Oh. Right. Well, ADAM!  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ KAYLIE!  
_KayleJay91:_ ADAMMMM!!!!!  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ ?  
_KayleJay91:_ ADAM…MMMM!!  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Lol, you're a dork, Kaylie, dear.  
_KayleJay91:_ I don't care, Adam, dear. ;)  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ you're cute, for a 17 year old.  
_KayleJay91:_ Hey! I turn 18 in about 8 months.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ January?  
_KayleJay91:_ Yeah.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ January what?  
_KayleJay91:_ 29th  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ You're kidding?!  
_KayleJay91:_ Nope, why?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I turn 28 on January 29th  
_KayleJay91:_ Seriously?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yeah  
_KayleJay91:_ That's crazy! We share a birthday with Lambert.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ _Who_?!  
_KayleJay91:_ Adam Lambert?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ OH! Right, sorry.  
_KayleJay91:_ Brain lapse?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Distraction…  
_KayleJay91:_ Ah.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Shit, I gotta go. You gonna be on later around maybe 11?  
_KayleJay91:_ My time or yours?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yours. I can talk Eastern Time easier than Pacific Time. Weird right?  
_KayleJay91:_ Maybe it's a sign that you need to move back to Indiana. :P  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Maybe, maybe not. :P  
_KayleJay91:_ Well Adam, I have to go myself, I have to do dishes and then work on my calculus homework.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Ugh, I hate calculus. Fortunately, I passed with a B+. How are you doing in it?  
_KayleJay91:_ Barely passing.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Well if you need help I can help you with it later tonight, okay?  
_KayleJay91:_ You'd do that?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yeah, I don't see why not.  
_KayleJay91:_ Awesome. Thanks Adam. =]  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ No problem Kaylie (: Now go get the dishes done before you get in trouble. I'd feel horrible if I knew I was the reason for you getting grounded and I'd really hate to have to fly out there to get you off grounding, but I WOULD do it.  
_KayleJay91:_ Alright Adam, I'll talk to you around 11. Be ready to tutor me! Lol.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Lol done deal. (: I'll be here.  
_KayleJay91:_ Mkay, talk to you soon.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yup.

_GlitterNGlamBert signed off_

Kaylie got off her computer and went downstairs to the kitchen. She washed the twelve dishes sitting in the sink and laid them on a towel to dry as she cleaned the rest of the kitchen, humming the tune of 'Music Again' as she cleaned. As she continued, she thought about the boy she had started talking to on AOL. She smiled as the thought jumped into her head. _He's 27, that means he is exactly ten years older than you._ She thought to herself. _Just like Adam Lambert…_ She shook her head, not even giving it a second thought.

"It's not possible." She told herself out loud, going back to cleaning.

At 10:59pm, Kaylie was in front of the computer screen in her pajamas, a black tank top and a pair of Disney Winnie the Pooh, plaid, pants. She had her hair pulled back in a pony tail, pencil in her hand and her book on her desk with the paper in it she'd used earlier that day to try and get something done of her homework. Almost at the same time that the clock struck 11, she received an IM.

_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Hiya!  
_KayleJay91:_ Hey, how was your day?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ It was fantastic! I got to sing for a lot of people today and I made everyone happy.  
_KayleJay91:_ So you are a singer, huh?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yeah. I meant to ask you earlier, were you really listening to For Your Entertainment like it said you were?  
_KayleJay91:_ Yeah, I love Adam Lambert =]  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Ah. Cool. So what's on your play list now then?  
_KayleJay91:_ Baby Mine and Whiskey Lullaby.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss, nice. Baby Mine? Isn't that the song from Dumbo?  
_KayleJay91:_ Yeah, I also have Bella's Lullaby on here, and Claire De Lune.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Nice choice of music. Your bedtime choices I'm assuming?  
_KayleJay91:_ Of course.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Cool. So, how much homework did you get done today?  
_KayleJay91:_ Actually I got it all done except for one thing, and it's not even a math problem. It's a writing question.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ You're on your own. Lol  
_KayleJay91:_ C'mon Adam, don't give up on me so easily. Lol  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Lay it on me.  
_KayleJay91:_ Describe a new friend you've met in the last day, whether they're in school with you or not.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Simple. 6'1, black hair, emo styled, black nail polish, big t-shirt, flannel plaid pajama pants, average body size, blue eyes, freckles and constantly smiles.  
_KayleJay91:_ You?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Who else my dear?  
_KayleJay91:_ You know you basically just described Adam Lambert, right?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Lol! You love him don't you?  
_KayleJay91:_ Of course I do! Lol  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ You're so silly. But I enjoy talking to you, which is funny because normally it takes me _days_ to enjoy talking to anyone. Lol  
_KayleJay91:_ Well, I enjoy talking to you too, Adam. =]  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Good, because I don't want to be a pain in the ass! Lol  
_KayleJay91:_ Somehow I think even if you didn't want to be, you'd still be all the same. Lol!  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Lmao, true.  
_KayleJay91:_ Haha wow!  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Well you've got me figured out, miss Kaylie.  
_KayleJay91:_ Well thank you, sir Adam.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Lol! I feel like we're talking like we're from two different times. You're talking like I'm a knight and I'm talking to you like we're back in the 1940's! Lol!  
_KayleJay91:_ ROFL! I wonder what life was like back then.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Me too. I don't think I'd have made it in life back then though. I'm too much like Bowie.  
_KayleJay91:_ Bowie? As in David Bowie?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yes, as in David Bowie, who else?  
_KayleJay91:_ You like David Bowie?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Of course! Don't you?  
_KayleJay91:_ Absolutely, that's why I asked.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I ADORE Bowie!  
_KayleJay91:_ Bowie kicks ass!  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yes, yes he does. So does Gaga.  
_KayleJay91:_ OMG! I love Lady Gaga!  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Me too!  
_KayleJay91:_ Haha wow Adam, you sure know your music.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yeah well, life is like that sometimes. Oh wow, it's getting late. Don't you have school in the morning?  
_KayleJay91:_ Yeah unfortunately I do.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Well luckily tomorrow's Friday so you'll be able to talk late, right?  
_KayleJay91:_ Yup I will be able to be up late tomorrow. But I should get to bed, I'm falling asleep at the keyboard.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Hey, think tomorrow we could try out the voice chat program on this messenger?  
_KayleJay91:_ I'd like that.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Great, I'll talk to you tomorrow after you get home from school. Same time as I did earlier?  
_KayleJay91:_ Yup, same time as earlier.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Good, I'll see you then. Sleep well okay?  
_KayleJay91:_ I will Adam. Make sure you don't stay up too late rocking and keeping your neighbors awake.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Or in my case the other hotel guests on this floor. Lol.  
_KayleJay91:_ Yeah, that too. But I'm going to bed. Get some sleep yourself, huh?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I will, I promise.  
_KayleJay91:_ Okay, goodnight.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Goodnight Kaylie.

_KayleJay91 signed off_

Kaylie got off her computer and laid down on her bed. She pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, she woke up and looked at the clock. _It's 4:45_ She thought, fifteen minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. She decided to get online, just to see if Adam was online. _This is so stupid! I'm checking to see if some guy I don't even know in real life is online!_ /i She thought to herself. She shook her thought away and got on her messenger anyway. As soon as she did, she received a message.

_GlitterNGlamBert:_ You're up early.  
_KayleJay91:_ Yeah, 15 minutes before my alarm usually goes off. Why are you up so early?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I've not been to bed yet. It's only 1 in the morning.  
_KayleJay91:_ Oh! See I didn't know that. Lol.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Should I send you a link to a chart of time conversions? Lol.  
_KayleJay91:_ Nah I'll look one up later tonight.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Just think of it this way, I'm 3 hours behind you.  
_KayleJay91:_ Well that helps.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I'm sure it does.  
_KayleJay91:_ Lol =] You're a dork, Adam.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Not this again… Lol.  
_KayleJay91:_ Nope, I should probably get ready for school. What are you up to?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ I think I'm going to grab my Mountain Dew out of the fridge and pull an all nighter. Not that I'll have to wait that long, I have to get up in three hours anyways.  
_KayleJay91:_ What for?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Studio time. I'm usually in there until about 4 my time, so seven your time.  
_KayleJay91:_ Wow! 4 pm right?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yes, 4 pm.  
_KayleJay91:_ Well, will we be able to talk while you are in the studio?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yeah, I take my laptop when I go in so I'll be online still.  
_KayleJay91:_ So then I'll be able to talk to you when I get home?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yeah, it just may take me a little while to answer because I'll be recording.  
_KayleJay91:_ Okay. =]  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ You should probably go get ready for school now sweetie, I'll be here when you get home. I promise. ;)  
_KayleJay91:_ Do I have to?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yes, no faking sick or I will come over there and take you myself!  
_KayleJay91:_ That a threat or a promise? =D  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Promise, smartass. ;)  
_KayleJay91:_ =P Meanie  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Awh! *hugs you* Go get ready for school, cutie pants!  
_KayleJay91:_ Cutie pants? Okay Addy Bear… =D  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Addy Bear? Where did you get Addy Bear?  
_KayleJay91:_ I read it on a fan fiction about Adam Lambert.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Why am I not surprised? Lol! Anyway, go get ready for school! I'll see you when you get home, okay? I promise we can do voice chat too, I'll take the time out of my recording to sit and voice chat with you.  
_KayleJay91:_ Really?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yes really! Now go get dressed before I have to cancel my recording time to come over there and take you myself!  
_KayleJay91:_ Lol! Okay! Okay! I'm going! I'll talk to you later.  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Bye dear. Have a good day!  
_KayleJay91:_ Thanks Adam, you too!

_KayleJay91 has signed off_

Kaylie got ready for school and left. The first half of her day went by really quick. When she sat down for lunch a few of her friends came over.

"Hey Kay." One of them smiled.

"Hey Ashley, what's up?" Kaylie smiled back at the girl.

"Oh nothing much, what were you doing this morning? I was trying to text you." Ashley asked her.

"Oh! I was talking to Adam." Before Kaylie knew what was coming out of her mouth, it was already out and impossible to take back.

"Adam who?" Ashley asked, getting all excited about hearing a boy's name.

"Well, he's this guy I met online…"

"That guy that added you yesterday on myspace?" She interrupted Kaylie.

"Yeah, you noticed him?"

"Yeah I was actually going to ask you who he was." Ashley smiled.

"Well, he doesn't post pictures of himself because he's in the public eye." She explained to Ashley. "He's a singer." Kaylie added after Ashley gave her a questioning look. "His name is Adam, 6'1, black hair that's emo styled, average body size, blue eyes, freckles and constantly smiles." She described the guy she was talking to. "What?" Kaylie asked after Ashley made a 'Oh my God' face that she wouldn't stop making.

"You just described Adam LAMBERT!" She screamed. "Are you talking to Adam Lambert online?!" She asked.

"I highly doubt that he's Adam Lambert, he probably just looks a little like Adam." Kaylie tried to calm her crazed friend.

"I bet you he IS Adam Lambert!" She squealed.

"Ash, I highly doubt he's Adam Lambert, now will you chill out? Eat your chicken." Kaylie pointed to her friend's tray of food and continued eating her own.  
Ashley and Kaylie went through the rest of their day as normal and they both went back to Kaylie's after school. They went upstairs, turned on Adam Lambert and Kaylie signed on her instant messenger.

_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Hey Kayle! How was school?  
_KayleJay91:_ Hi Adam! =] School was boring… like usual. How's your day?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Boring, but it'll get better now that I'm talking to you. =]  
_KayleJay91:_ Aw! You're so sweet! OH! Did you wanna do voice still?  
_GlitterNGlamBert:_ Yeah. I'm glad you remembered. Thought I was gonna have to remind you. Ha ha.  
_KayleJay91:_ Go ahead and click the button to set it up.

A few minutes later, a window popped up on the screen that said: _GlitterNGlamBert:_ wants to enable a voice chat with you. If you want to have a voice chat with them, click 'accept'. If not, click 'deny'.

Kaylie clicked 'accept' and grabbed her microphone, setting it up so that she wouldn't have to hold it.

"Kaylie, you there?" She heard Adam ask.

"I'm here Adam." She smiled.

"Awesome. I think we'll probably have to do this more often. I'd choose talking over typing any day." He chuckled. Ashley tapped her on the shoulder and Kaylie looked over at her as she replied to Adam.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She mouthed 'what' to Ashley after she answered Adam. 'He sounds like Adam Lambert!" Ashley mouthed. 'Shut up!' Kaylie blushed after she mouthed the words to Ashley.

"So, what are you up to today?" Adam asked.

"Hanging out with my best friend Ashley. You?"

"Just trying to see if my friend Kris wants to hang out with me tonight." He replied. "Hi Ashley!"

"Hi Adam!" Ashley giggled.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

"Nothing!" Ashley replied quickly, making Adam's curiosity increase.

"She and I are in a disagreement and she's being silly." Kaylie giggled.

"About what?" Adam asked, grinning. Kaylie sighed.

"Well, about you actually." She told him.

"What about me?" He asked curiously.

"Well, she thinks that because of your voice and the way you described yourself to me, that you might be Adam Lambert." Kaylie giggled. It took Adam a moment or so to answer.

"So now you're wondering if I can be of any help to clear it up for the two of you?" He asked curiously.

"I honestly wasn't going to ask you. Telling us is your decision completely." Kaylie replied sweetly.

"I will clear it up for you, but you have to promise me something." Adam told her.

"What is it?" Kaylie asked.

"No screaming in my ear until I go deaf." He chuckled. Kaylie agreed to it and started to wonder. Adam set up his web cam and sent the invite to Kaylie. Kaylie clicked 'accept' and waited for it to finish loading. When it did, she saw a blank screen.

"Adam I can't see anything." Kaylie said.

"That's because I have a shirt over the web cam. I wanted to wait until it loaded before I pulled the shirt off it for you to see me." He told her.

"Oh. Well it's loaded." She giggled. He counted to three, and pulled the shirt off the camera, revealing who he _really_ was…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! SOOOO sorry it's been a long time since the last time I updated this, but I'm finally back (this new chapter proves it!) and in gear. So, a little update as to what is going on with me: My boyfriend and I are expecting our first child in April, a little boy actually. We are happy as can be about it! So, yes I have tons and tons of time on my hands right now, I will still be working to post things for you guys come April.. but I will have a little one to take care of too, so please still bare with me! I've been promising and promising and promising a new chapter for you guys, and here it is! Hope you guys will still stick with me and I hope you guys love the new chapter! :) Thanks for reading and please be sure to review! -Chia  
**

_"She and I are in a disagreement and she's being silly." Kaylie giggled._

_"About what?" Adam asked, grinning. Kaylie sighed._

_"Well, about you actually." She told him._

_"What about me?" He asked curiously._

_"Well, she thinks that because of your voice and the way you described yourself to me, that you might be Adam Lambert." Kaylie giggled. It took Adam a moment or so to answer._

_"So now you're wondering if I can be of any help to clear it up for the two of you?" He asked curiously._

_"I honestly wasn't going to ask you. Telling us is your decision completely." Kaylie replied sweetly._

_"I will clear it up for you, but you have to promise me something." Adam told her._

_"What is it?" Kaylie asked._

_"No screaming in my ear until I go deaf." He chuckled. Kaylie agreed to it and started to wonder. Adam set up his web cam and sent the invite to Kaylie. Kaylie clicked 'accept' and waited for it to finish loading. When it did, she saw a blank screen._

_"Adam I can't see anything." Kaylie said._

_"That's because I have a shirt over the web cam. I wanted to wait until it loaded before I pulled the shirt off it for you to see me." He told her._

_"Oh. Well it's loaded." She giggled. He counted to three, and pulled the shirt off the camera, revealing who he **really** was…_

Kaylie sat in her chair, wide-eyed and open mouthed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ashley, out of site of the web cam, was mouthing 'I told you so' repeatedly, looking at Kaylie.

"I-I don't believe it." She said in amazement.

"Well, you're gonna have to… I am, after all, sitting here right in front of you." Adam told her, chuckling a little.

"Oh, no Adam I didn't mean it like I don't believe it just because I'm sitting here looking at you." She flushed a light pink. "I meant it as more of I can't believe this is really happening."

"I knew how you meant it, I was just being amusing." Adam told her. She nodded, giggling a little. She still couldn't believe she was looking at Adam Mitchell Lambert through a web cam.

"I'm completely speechless now. I have no idea what to say, and I feel kind of stupid over it because I know you're still the same Adam I've been talking to all this time. I just wish I could think of something to say that doesn't make it sound like my brain just went to mush." She explained.

"I understand. I've had multiple moments like that. But, might I tell you, that you just told me that without making it sound like your brain went to mush." Adam grinned at her.

"Kaylie! Ashley's mom is here to pick her up!" Kaylie heard her mom yell from downstairs.

"That your mom, Kaylie?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back, I just gotta walk Ashley downstairs really quick then we can talk, okay?" Kaylie smiled at Adam.

"Absolutely. I will be right here." Adam smiled back at her. Kaylie got up off her computer chair and walked with Ashley downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Ash." She hugged Ashley. Just as Ashley was walking out the door, Kaylie hollered. "Hey!" Ashley turned around to look at her. "Our secret, okay?" Ashley nodded, knowing she was talking about the Adam thing.

Kaylie watched her best friend get into the car and leave the driveway before she closed the front door and ran back up the stairs to her room.

"Okay, I'm back now." Kaylie sat down in the computer chair again. "Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Nope, not a thing." Adam smiled at her.

"Good. And no offense to you, but I asked Ashley to keep this a secret. I don't want to get the whole school up my butt knowing I know Adam Lambert." She explained.

"Well I definitely appreciate that." Adam replied. "So, you weren't expecting me to actually be, well, me, were you?" He asked.

"Not on a bet. But now a lot of what you said when I brought up the name makes sense. It kind of did seem like you were dodging the subject, I just didn't think anything of it at the time." She told him.

"Yeah, now you know why." He laughed.

"Why yes, yes I do. But you're still a dork, Adam, dear." She smiled sweetly. Adam couldn't hold back his laughter so he caved in and let out the loud, booming laugh. She quickly joined in, giggling right along with him.

"That was the best, most random thing I've ever heard." Adam told her as his laughing subsided.

"Yeah, I couldn't help myself." She grinned. "So, I guess I should let you get back to recording, don't ya think?" She changed the subject.

"Probably. I just hope the producer isn't getting impatient with me." He told her.

"Yeah, let's hope not." She said.

"Well, I'll shoot you a web chat request later tonight and we can sit here and talk, now that you know I'm me and all." He smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me. I have some writing to get done anyway." She replied.

"You still going to do the writing from last night about me?" He asked.

"I don't see why not. I just won't tell them you're Adam Lambert." She told him, figuring that it would put his mind at ease.

"I appreciate that. I don't want everyone jumping all over you like crazy fan people." Adam smiled at her.

"I don't either, which is the other reason I won't tell them you're Adam Lambert." She grinned.

"Alright miss Kaylie, well I will go work on music for a little while, and then I will talk to you tonight." Adam couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Sounds good Adam. Talk to you later." She beamed. And with that, they both ended the web chat. Kaylie got offline, went downstairs and did her chores. Once they were done, she went back to her room and started working on the paper she had to write about someone new. Her writing seemed to flow so easily as she discussed Adam. It was as if she'd knew him her whole life, almost. At least, that's what anyone else would have thought had they been reading it. Granted, writing came very easily to her, but still, writing about someone new wasn't usually as simple as writing about anything else. She took a deep, relaxing breath as she was writing, excited for that night when she would get to talk to Adam again. '_Adam Lambert is my friend… I can't even believe it.'_ She thought to herself. It was one of those things that just hadn't hit her yet that it was, in fact, true. She wasn't sure how long it would take to sink in, but she wasn't worried about it. She knew it was true, she just felt like she was in a fantasy world, or a dream. She just had no idea how her best friend had added it up before she could.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I have started working on a new chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that the days of this fic are numbered. I say this because I am honestly running out of ideas for it, so I will probably only end up posting another chapter or two and ending it with the final chapter I upload. I know you guys love this story and all, but honestly I can't write a story when I'm out of ideas for it. :( I hope you understand, and that you'll forgive me. Like I said, I've started a new chapter for you, and am trying to make it as long as I can before I put it up because I owe you guys a long chapter. Chances are once it's posted, the one after it will be the last chapter... but we shall see. I haven't decided yet. If things change, I will let you know... but I find it highly unlikely. Hope you guys understand! -Chia


End file.
